1. Field of Invention
The invention relates in general to a pressure-differential embossing apparatus, and more particularly to a specific-light-cured and pressure-differential embossing apparatus.
2. Related Art
The development of a micro-electro-mechanical-system (MEMS) has been greatly noted all over the world. The MENS includes mechanical technology, optical technology, electronic technology, material technology, control technology and chemical technology integrated together. It is preferred to adopt this technology to miniaturize the product, to enhance the performance, quality, reliability and additional values of this product, and to decrease the manufacturing cost and the energy consumption so that the applications in production and life become more convenient.
A micro hot embossing method pertains to the main micro-structure duplication technology in the field of MEMS, wherein the micro-structure represents the structure with the dimension of microns or nanometers. The micro-structure may directly serve as a component or may be used through other manufacturing processes. Thus, the manufacturing processes are simple and the products can be manufactured in a batch. So, the throughput of the MENS products can be increased if the molding precision and quality of the facture are effectively controlled.
In the past, the micro hot embossing process is performed by using an oil cylinder, a pneumatic cylinder, a motor/screw rod or any other pressing mechanism to directly drive a pressing plate to move toward a plastic material and a mold. However, this method may encounter the problem of the uneven distribution of the pressing forces, and the problem becomes more serious when the large-area embossing process is being performed so that the dimension and duplication precision of the facture are influenced. In addition, the hot embossing process has to heat the to-be-embossed target and has to control the temperature of the target so that the provided pressing forces are further influenced and another interference factor is caused. In addition, the facture may have residual thermal stresses.